Tales from the Mistletoe
by TheMackers
Summary: Six little one-shots, one for each of the team, involving how they use mistletoe to get a kiss from their special someone. There will be major fluff for Jisbon, Grigsby and Cho/girlfriend.
1. Neesa

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **But what I do own is the character Neesa (sort of) and her story.

A/N: A little bit of background for this character. In Redemption, Cho tells Rigsby that he has a dinner date with the niece of the shopkeeper from Red John's Footsteps. Desperate for a name for Cho's girlfriend, my sister and I took "niece of" and somehow transformed it into "Neesa." We gave her a job and other things which can be seen in the next chapter. Enjoy the story!

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 1-Neesa

"Where do you want the tinsel, Aunty?" Neesa asked.

She had gone to her aunt's shop to help her decorate.

"You can put some over there, around the mailboxes." Her aunt instructed.

Her aunt spied the visitor in the doorway and smiled. She said:

"Be sure to put up some mistletoe Neesa. Hang some in the doorway over there."

Neesa turned around and then smiled at the man in the doorway.

"Hi Kimmy." She said happily.

"Hi sweetie." Cho walked over and kissed her. "I got your message about picking you up here instead of at your house since you were helping your aunt decorate. I thought I'd come a little bit early and help out."

"Thanks Kimmy. We can head to the party right after we finish."

"Sounds good. So what needs to be done?"

"Mistletoe!" Neesa's aunt called from behind the counter. "Be sure to put up the mistletoe!"

* * *

A little while later, nearly all of the decorations had been put up around the shop.

"I think it looks good." Neesa stated. "Very festive."

Cho nodded in agreement.

"Let me just go change into something a little more formal than jeans and a tee shirt and then we can get going." Neesa explained to Cho.

"Okay honey, I'll be right here waiting."

Neesa grabbed her change of clothes from behind the counter and went off to one of the restrooms. As soon as Neesa was gone, her aunt turned to Cho and said:

"Go get her present. You have time now. Go get it."

As instructed, Cho headed out to his car to retrieve Neesa's gift. Meanwhile, Neesa returned to the lobby wearing a black skirt and a scarlet sweater.

"Where'd Kimball go?" She asked her aunt.

"He went to his car to get something." She replied.

"Oh, okay."

Neesa's aunt held up the forgotten mistletoe that had yet to be hung up. Neesa, taking the hint, took the mistletoe from her aunt and walked over to the doorway to hang it up. At that moment, Cho returned with Neesa's present in hand.

"You look beautiful Neesa." Cho said as he approached.

Neesa smiled at him.

"Thanks honey."

Cho handed her her present and said:

"I couldn't wait to give you your present. Merry Christmas."

Neesa opened the small rectangular box and a bright smile crossed her face as soon as she saw the contents. Inside lay a bracelet composed of diamonds and rubies.

"It's beautiful Kimmy! Thank you so much."

Cho clasped the bracelet around Neesa's wrist and then kissed her hand. Realizing that she still had the mistletoe in her other hand, Neesa raised the mistletoe over Cho's head and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Kimmy. I love you."

"I love you too baby.'  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: Cho


	2. Cho

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Still don't own it.

A/N: Here is a little bit more of Neesa. We made her a Forensics Technician at the CBI so that way, she and Cho can see each other at work, but since they are in different departments, they can date :)

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 2-Cho

Cho and Neesa arrived at the CBI building and headed to their specific departments.

"I have a few reports to type up in the lab, so I'll see you later for the party." Neesa said.

She gave Cho a little wave before going downstairs to the Forensics Lab. On his own again, Cho made his way over to the Special Crimes Unit floor, which was looking extremely festive.

"When did we put up all of the decorations?" He asked as he observed the bullpen.

Jane, who was currently lounging on his couch, replied:

"Lisbon and I put everything up today. Personally, I think it looks rather good."

Cho went over to his desk and sat down.

"Yeah. Looks nice." Cho agreed. "Where is everyone?"

Jane sat up and stretched a little before answering.

"Van Pelt finished her work and went home to bake cookies for the party. I would presume that Rigsby joined her after finishing what he had to do." He explained. "Lisbon is in her office."

"Actually, I'm right here." Lisbon said as she approached Jane and Cho.

She walked over to Jane, took his hand and began to pull him toward her office.

"No sleeping! We're not finished decorating."

Cho rolled his eyes as he watched Lisbon drag Jane off to her office to finish making the SCU floor resemble the North Pole. _I don't know who's worse; Rigsby and Van Pelt or Jane and Lisbon_ Cho thought to himself. Either way, he was glad that his good friends were _finally_ acting on their obvious love for each other.

_**A few hours later…**_

Cho had completed his paperwork and a novel. Having no new book to read, he decided to head down to the Forensics Lab to find Neesa and then attend the Christmas party.

When he arrived in the Forensics Department, Cho found Neesa sitting at her desk, examining something through a microscope. Remembering the mistletoe that Neesa's aunt forced him to take, he pulled the piece out of his pocket and smile. He quietly came up behind Neesa, raised the mistletoe above her head and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi honey." She eyed the mistletoe that he was holding over them. "Where'd you get the mistletoe from?"

"Your aunt made me take some. She told me to hang some up at my house."

"I have no doubt that she did." Neesa said with a laugh.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are."

Cho held out his hand and Neesa placed her hand in his. He said: "Alright then, let's go."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: Van Pelt


	3. Van Pelt

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. **Once again, it's on my Christmas list :)

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 3-Van Pelt

"Alright, the sugar cookies are done." Van Pelt said as she pulled the tray full of golden brown cookies out of the oven. "What type of cookies should we make now, Wayne?"

"Chocolate chip!" Rigsby exclaimed, as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"Okay, chocolate chip it is."

Van Pelt smiled at Rigsby and grabbed her cookbook off of the counter to find the recipe. She had volunteered herself (and Rigsby) to make sweets for the CBI Christmas party that evening. Currently, they were baking a variety of cookies, because Rigsby could not decide on just one type of Christmas cookie.

_**Batches of peanut butter cookies, oatmeal raisin and shortbread cookies later…**_

With all of the cookies made, Van Pelt and Rigsby were ready to head back to the CBI headquarters for the party. Rigsby brought the cookie trays out to Van Pelt's truck while she grabbed her coat and the bags filled with presents for the team.

"Wayne?" Van Pelt called from the doorway.

Rigsby ran back from the truck to Van Pelt's front door.

"What baby?"

Van Pelt put the presents down and pulled Rigsby back inside. Once he was standing inside with her, she pointed up to the piece of mistletoe hanging above them. Rigsby looked up and saw it, and then smiled down at Van Pelt.

"I put it up especially for you, Wayne." Van Pelt explained. "Thanks for all your help today."

She kissed Rigsby and he pulled her close to him. When they broke apart, Rigsby said:

"I love you Grace."

"I love you too Wayne. " She smiled at him. "Now let's go before we're late!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: Rigsby


	4. Rigsby

**Disclaimer:** As in the first three chapters, **I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 4-Rigsby

After helping Van Pelt set up her cookie trays, she and Rigsby had to return to co-worker mode. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze with a smile and then went off in search of Cho before anyone became suspicious of the two of them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cho asked as Rigsby joined him and Neesa.

"Hey Cho. Hey Neesa." Rigsby said as he grabbed a can of soda from the cooler. "You guys have to try one of Van Pelt's cookies. She made them from scratch and they are absolutely delicious!"

Cho rolled his eyes and Neesa smiled.

"You say that about everything she cooks." Cho stated.

Rigsby took a bite out of his peanut butter cookie before saying:

"Well, that may be true, but these cookies are extra good because I helped make them."

Cho just stared at Rigsby for a few moments.

"You're starting to sound like a cheap romance novel, dude. It's scary." He commented.

"He knows because he reads them!" Neesa joked, laughing as she watched her boyfriend's disgusted expression. "I already got my Christmas present from you, so I can tease you Kimmy."

She leaned over and kissed Cho on the cheek. Cho then put his arm around her waist.

"What'd he buy you for Christmas, Neesa?" Rigsby asked.

Neesa lifted up her hand to show Rigsby the ruby and diamond bracelet from Cho that encased her wrist.

"That's really beautiful, Neesa." Rigsby stated. "I just hope Grace likes what I bought for her."

"I saw what you bought when I went to go pick up Neesa's gift. I have no doubt that she'll love it." Cho said.

"You should give it to her tonight." Neesa suggested. "I know it's not Christmas, but it is a Christmas party."

Rigsby, excited about Van Pelt's gift, considered what Neesa said.

"Yeah. I'll give it to her tonight!"

**Later at the party…**

A few hours later, Rigsby decided that it was time to give Van Pelt her gift. Currently, he, Van Pelt, Cho and Neesa were chatting with Jane and Lisbon. He excused himself from the conversation (by mumbling something about the buffet table) and motioned surreptitiously for Van Pelt to follow him. He led her up to the SCU floor and instructed her to wait by her desk while he fetched her present.

Rigsby went over to his desk and pulled a tiny white box adorned with a red ribbon from one of the drawers. He then returned to Van Pelt, who had been waiting and watching with a curious look on her face.

"This is our first Christmas together, so I wanted to make sure I got you the perfect present. I hope you like it." Rigsby said as he handed her the box.

She smiled at him as she accepted the gift.

"I have no doubt that I'll love it as much as I love you."

Van Pelt opened the box and gasped. The box contained a silver necklace that had a diamond encrusted heart pendant on it. She immediately hugged Rigsby and said:

"Oh my gosh Wayne! I love it! It's perfect!" She exclaimed. "I want to kiss you, but we're at work…"

Rigsby returned her smile and then pointed up. Van Pelt looked up at the doorway and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.

"I made Jane hang some there when he and Lisbon were decorating earlier. That way, we could kiss and not get in trouble by blaming it on the mistletoe."

Van Pelt wrapped her arms around Rigsby's neck and Rigsby leaned down to kiss her. Afterward, Rigsby fastened the necklace around Van Pelt's neck.

"So, how does it look?" She asked.

"Gorgeous." Rigsby replied, taking her hand. "I suppose we should we should get back to the party, though, before anyone gets suspicious."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They began to walk back down to the party, and Van Pelt leaned over to give Rigsby one last kiss on the cheek before they had to return to being "just co-workers" once more.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up Next: Jane


	5. Jane

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 5-Jane

Jane arrived at the CBI building and immediately went over to the coffee cart outside to get Lisbon her morning cup of coffee. With her coffee in hand, he headed up to the SCU floor and went straight to Lisbon's office.

"Good morning Lisbon!" Jane announced.

Jane glanced around Lisbon's officer, noticing the red and green boxes stacked on top of her office couch.

"What's with all of the boxes?"

Lisbon, who had been sitting at her desk, stood up and walked over to Jane. He handed her her coffee and she took a sip before answering.

"They're boxes of Christmas decorations Jane, and _you_ are going to help me decorate."

Lisbon placed the coffee on her desk and then went over to her couch to open the boxes. She pulled out a string of penguin garland from the one red box. She said:

"I absolutely love Christmas, so this floor needs to be as Christmas-y as possible."

Jane took the garland from Lisbon and smiled at her.

"Don't you mean as penguin-y as possible? If I didn't know you, I would think you love penguins."

Lisbon then grabbed a penguin ornament from the box to place on the miniature tree she had in her office. She smiled back at Jane and said jokingly:

"I don't know where you'd get that idea from."

"Anyway, where do you want this?" Jane asked.

Lisbon motioned toward her tree as she grabbed more penguin ornaments from the boxes.

"This box is mostly decorations for my tree, so let's do that first. After, we can decorate the bullpen."

* * *

"Your office has more penguins than Antarctica!" Jane observed. "I like it!"

Lisbon laughed.

"Alright, let's decorate the bullpen."

Jane and Lisbon brought the boxes out to the bullpen and placed them on Jane's unused desk. They started with the tinsel and then put up lights around the windows. Lisbon hung some wreaths on the windows while Jane uncovered some mistletoe from one of the boxes.

"Is that mistletoe?" Rigsby asked as he returned from the kitchen.

Jane turned around and held up the mistletoe for Rigsby to see.

"Don't get any ideas Jane. I was just asking what it was." Rigsby said with a laugh.

Jane just smiled.

"No worries Rigsby. You're not my type."

"I agree. He's definitely not your type Jane." Lisbon commented since she had heard what Jane said while coming back to get more decorations.

She pulled out a stuffed penguin wearing a Santa hat.

"This is going in my office." Lisbon said as she hugged the plushie and turned to go back to her office.

After Lisbon walked away, Rigsby said:

"You know where you should hang that mistletoe? You should hang it in that doorway over there."

Rigsby pointed to the entrance way near Van Pelt's desk. Jane, knowing why Rigsby wanted it there, decided to humor him and hang the mistletoe there. Afterward, Jane went over to the boxes to pull out more decorations (specifically mistletoe). Thankfully, he was able to find a second piece. Jane then made his way toward Lisbon's office. When he reached her office, Jane found Lisbon talking to Van Pelt.

"All finished Boss." Van Pelt said, handing Lisbon her completed paperwork.

"Thanks Van Pelt. You can go home and bake whatever you need to for the party later."

"Okay. See you later." Van Pelt said as she turned to leave. "Bye Jane."

Jane gave her a little wave. He then began to hang the mistletoe in Lisbon's office doorway. Curious as to what Jane was putting in her office, Lisbon walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hanging mistletoe." Jane replied as he attached the mistletoe to the doorframe above them.

Lisbon placed her hands on her hips.

"Mistletoe?"

"Yes, mistletoe." He confirmed. "And currently, you and I are standing under said piece of mistletoe. You know what that means?"

"I get to shoot you?" Lisbon replied sarcastically.

"Not quite Teresa. It means this."

Before giving Lisbon a chance to respond (or grab her gun), Jane pressed his lips to hers. Slightly shocked and a bit hesitant, Lisbon eventually responded and kissed him back. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I, uh, have some more, um, decorating to, uh, put up." Jane stuttered.

As Jane quickly exited her office, Lisbon quietly chuckled to herself. Patrick Jane was speechless and all because of one kiss. Lisbon brought her fingers up to her lips and smiled and shook her head. Maybe mistletoe was not such a bad idea after all.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This one was one of my top favorites. And yes, I made Lisbon a penguin lover because my sister and I love penguins nearly as much as we love Jane (that's a lot of love!).

Up Next: Lisbon (the final chapter!)


	6. Lisbon

**Disclaimer:** I think we got the idea; I don't own it. BUT OMG I WISH I DID! **I do not own the song Feliz Navidad** for that matter either.

Tales from the Mistletoe  
Chapter 6-Lisbon

The CBI Christmas party was already underway and Lisbon could hear the Christmas music from her office. She began singing to the upbeat tunes while she organized the reports that the team had completed earlier. Singing along to Feliz Navidad, Lisbon got up from her desk to put a case file away in her filing cabinet. As she crossed her office, Lisbon was surprised to hear a knock on her office door.

"Come on in." Lisbon called as she placed the file in the cabinet.

The door opened and Jane walked in. Lisbon turned around and smiled.

"Hi Jane."

"Hey Lisbon. How come you're not at the party?"

"Why aren't you at the party either?" Lisbon countered.

"Ah, touché." Jane said. "I actually was on my way to the party when I passed by your office and heard you singing. You have a very nice voice by the way."

"Thank you Jane."

Lisbon blushed slightly. Jane smiled at her and her face turned an even deeper red.

"Alright let's get down there."

"Actually, I might just go home. I'm all finished with my work so I could go home early, which is a good thing because I still have to wrap the gifts for my niece and nephews."

Jane waved his hand.

"Meh. You still have time. Come on Teresa, you're coming to the party with me."

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand and pulled her from her office and down to the party.

* * *

Coming back from the party, Jane and Lisbon were full of laughter and smiling brightly.

"That karaoke was definitely…interesting." Jane commented. "Next year, you are going up there and singing Lisbon."

Lisbon just rolled her eyes.

"Sure. You just keep telling yourself that." Lisbon replied. "By the way, thanks for making me go. I had fun."

Jane smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

They continued walking until they reached Lisbon's office. Lisbon needed to stop there before leaving. She opened the door and went in. Jane, meanwhile, waited for her in her office doorway. Lisbon grabbed her coat and her briefcase and then turned back to Jane.

"Ready to go? I'll walk you to your car." Jane offered.

"Almost. There's one last thing I have to do."

She walked over to Jane and kissed him. Like Lisbon had been in their earlier kiss, Jane had been a bit surprised, by he soon responded eagerly. When they broke apart, a slightly puzzled, yet very happy, look crossed Jane's face. To the answer the question she knew he was thinking, Lisbon directed her eyes upward to the mistletoe that he had hung in the doorway earlier. Jane followed her gaze and grinned.

"I have a new fondness of mistletoe." He stated.

Lisbon laughed.

"Me too."

They finally let each other go and headed toward the elevator. They both entered and Jane pressed the button to take them to the lobby. Once there, Jane escorted Lisbon to the parking lot. While walking, Lisbon reached over to take Jane's hand in hers. He looked at their entwined hands and smiled at her before bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"Hey Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"My brothers and their families are coming over to my house for Christmas this year and I'd really love it if you'd be there with me as well."

Without hesitating for even a second, Jane responded:

"I'd love to. And thanks."

They reached Lisbon's car and they let their hands drop. With all of their goodbyes said, Jane kissed Lisbon on the cheek one last time before going off to his car.

"See you on Christmas Lisbon!"

Lisbon smiled and waved.

As they drove away from the CBI, the same thought ran through their heads: _this is definitely the best Christmas ever.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So there it is, the final one shot. I hope everyone enjoyed this very fluffy Christmas fic. Consider this my gift to you all:) Let me know what you think!

**Please review!**


End file.
